They're Only Children
by KyraValo
Summary: This is a AU fic where Kadaj and co. live. Cloud has taken in the three remnants. This is a tale of brotherly love, and how siblings get along when living together. Hilarity ensues. How much trouble can 3 children get into!


**They're Only Children**

**AN:** Yo pplz! Ok so I know it's been like, FOREVER and a day since I've written ANYTHING, but at long last here it is! I know, I know, it's not a Tales fic, or the continuation of Eyes of Infinity, but hey, I'm thinking outside the box lol! Anyway, this Kadaj kick just hit me on the head out of nowhere today, so I figured why not write this? This is my first FF7 fic, but I'm proud of it. Hope u all enjoy!

Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I wish I did. The end.

He opened the door to his apartment to find complete and utter chaos. There was junk everywhere! Normally his living quarters were…well…spotless. Neat, clean, organized (the result of spending very little time actually LIVING in the place, but that was beside the point).

But now, as Cloud stepped carefully into what was once his neat, clean, organized apartment, his jaw dropped. Clothing was strewn everywhere, dirty dishes piled the counter, the living room was covered with cds, dvds, and other technological media stuffs…

How could three children make such a big mess?!

Ever since the whole Jenova, Geostigma, and other insanity had happened, Cloud had taken pity on the three Sephiroth remnants. They had been living with him for the past two months.

And what an interesting two months it had been, Cloud mused to himself. At first, the three children had been hesitant, almost shy about sharing an apartment with him. Hell, Cloud himself wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with them. He'd never had a roommate before. The first week or so, everyone was very quiet and subdued. Cloud wasn't one for big conversations anyway, and Kadaj and crew were still recovering from the emotional strain of the whole 'Mother' issue.

But once the initial shock wore off, they became as lively as ever. In fact, Cloud had no idea how anyone could have so much energy! They were constantly getting into everything in the house, asking questions about everything imaginable….Cloud remembered with a cringe the very long and detailed discussion he'd had with the three last week concerning the consumption of chicken eggs ("But how come when we buy eggs from the store they don't hatch as baby chickens?" asked a confused Kadaj, "If we just get a hen to sit on them, wont they hatch like normal?"). He also remembered the discussion that followed that afternoon about the origin of hot dogs, ("is it really a DOG? And how come it has to be hot? Don't people eat dogs cold too?").

Like true children, Cloud thought, and shook his head. I guess it was understandable if you thought about it…they WERE only 2 years old…

But did they have to be so…so…annoying?! Cloud took another glance around the disarrayed room and shook his head. It was going to take him forever to clean all this up!

All the washing and picking up and—

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts. Cloud took a deep breath and headed towards the direction of the sound.

He paused at the doorway to his room, and stared at the sight before him. His entire entertainment center lay fallen on the floor. Tv smashed, bits and pieces everywhere. His stereo had fallen over near the bed, and was playing music somewhat brokenly. The dvd player had actually went sailing to the other side of the room. Basically, there was shit everywhere. It was truly a very destructive mess.

And in the center of it sat Kadaj. From what Cloud could guess from his disarrayed state, he had been climbing on the entertainment center to reach the electric guitar Cloud had mounted above it when it fell. Now the guitar was the only thing that remained intact in the room. Kadaj shook his head to clear it, and then stared at the mess around him guiltily. Yazu and Loz snickered at him from the side.

"See, I told you you shouldn't have tried to climb it!" Yazu said.

"Shut up," Kadaj snapped back, "how was I to know it was gonna fall like that!" he stood up and brushed off his clothes, "now help me try to fix it before nii-san gets home!"

Cloud cleared his throat from the doorway. All three children jumped and turned to stare at him with the same expression: shock mingled with guilt.

"Nii-san!" Kadaj exclaimed, trying to assume a less guilty pose, despite the fact that he was in the center of the mess, "welcome home! How was your day?"

"It was fine until I came home to this," he encompassed the whole room with one gesture.

"Oh, this…its nothing!" Kadaj said, trying to delay the inevitable explosion, "We'll fix it like nothing ever happened, right guys?" Yazu and Loz nodded their agreement as one.

Clouds eye gave a nervous twitch, "yeah but guys, you can't keep doing stuff like this! You can't just keep destroying everything I own one item at a time and then think that a simple apology will fix it every time!"

"I know I know," Kadaj began, waving Cloud's words off, "but I bet we can fix it! If we do, then it'll be like we never broke it in the first place right? Here guys, help me with this," without waiting for a response, Kadaj went over to the fallen entertainment center and, with the help of his siblings, lifted it from the floor and returned it to its rightful (and upright) position against the wall. Kadaj turned to Cloud and grinned, "See? We'll have this room fixed in no time!" he said happily, slapping his hand against the side of the entertainment center enthusiastically.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion for Cloud. The guitar, which had been perched so nicely above the disastrous mess below, was knocked from its place as the entertainment center bumped up against the wall. Kadaj's face took on a look of horror, his eyes riveted to the falling guitar as it crashed first onto the entertainment center, and then to the floor. Then the entertainment center, unstable once more, toppled back over, and landed with a crash on top of the guitar. Pieces of machinery went everywhere.

Cloud went berserk.

"Get out! Out! All of you!" he said, nearly screaming at the trio.

"But nii-san—"

"Don't even start!" Cloud cut him off. "I'm so tired of cleaning up after you three! Why cant you behave like humans for a change?!"

"But we're sorry…"

"I don't care! Just get out! I don't want to see any of you back here for a while!" Cloud fumed.

The trio exchanged worried glances and scurried from the apartment, before their angry nii-san decided to hurl them bodily from the room in his rage.

They walked through the streets of Edge, their shoulders slumping.

"Man, nii-san was really mad today." Loz stated glumly.

"Yeah," Yazu agreed, "I've never seen him lose it like that before."

"We have to do something to make it up to him." Kadaj said.

"Yeah but what?" Yazu countered, "What should we do to make him forgive us?"

"I don't know…" Kadaj mused quietly, "but we've got to think of something!"

**AN: Kind of short, I know…but tell me what u think! There's at least one more chapter to this fic, but I want some reviews before I post it! I crave reviews…gimme gimme!**


End file.
